paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
GL40 (Payday 2)
|unlock = 46 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 1 |type = Single-shot |max_ammo = 6 |rate_of_fire = 30 |reload_time = 3.1 seconds |damage = 340 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 6 |concealment = 18 |threat = 37 |achievements = 3 }} The GL40 is a single shot grenade launcher added to PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Gewehr 3, Gecko 7.62 and Clarion. It also marks the return of the GL40 from PAYDAY: The Heist. Overview Returning from its first appearance in PAYDAY: The Heist, the GL40 is a break-action single-shot grenade launcher with serious firepower; clocking in at 340 damage, it is surpassed only by the Thanatos .50 cal. Its raw firepower is enough that it can kill all basic units as well as Shields with a direct hit, and it can kill Tasers with the 15% damage boost from Spotter. It provides a potent Shield counter, as an alternative to sniper rifles, or Armor Piercing ammunition (all from DLCs). Compared to Frag Grenades from Gage Weapon Pack 01, the GL40 deals slightly more damage (grenades deal 300 vs the GL40's 340) at the expense of a much tighter blast radius (grenades have a 10m blast radius vs the GL40's 3.5m blast radius). On the other hand, the GL40's grenades explode on impact, whereas thrown grenades have a short delay. Thus, thrown grenades are more useful for buying time or stunning large groups of enemies, whilst the grenade launcher is more useful for wiping out tightly-packed mobs of enemies and has much better range. The GL40's most notable feature is its special flip-up sight. This device can be toggled on and off like a gadget; when enabled, the gun will be angled up slightly whilst aiming, giving shells a higher arc. The Pirate Barrel mod removes the flip up sight exchanging accuracy for concealment. Whilst it is possible for grenades to strike low ceilings or obstacles in this mode, practice and careful aim using this ranging device allows players to land grenades on distant targets with remarkable precision (given the weapon's otherwise average accuracy). This allows it to be used against snipers in a tight spot, or simply to bombard enemies from long range. Summary : * Very high damage (can one-shot kill any unit except for Tasers, Cloakers and Bulldozers) * Can kill entire groups of enemies with a single well-placed shot * Can be used to stun Bulldozers for an easy kill. Two grenades will completely remove the visor on Overkill and below. * Moderate base concealment that can be increased to decent levels * Has a built-in flip-up gadget-sight : * Extremely limited max ammo * Low ammo replenishment rate from ammo drops * Takes up the primary slot * Built-in sight is removed when modding the barrel, leaving only a wide gap to aim through * Frequent three second reloads * Capable of friendly fire; self damage can completely shred lower strength armors Compared to Frag Grenades: * Greater base damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the GL40 does less friendly fire damage making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire Tips *When using the "stealth" build below, keep in mind that it doesn't prevent loud noises; the explosion will alert guards and civilians in much the same way as a shaped charge or grenade does. Only bring the "stealth" build if stealth is expected to be broken. *The Enforcer's Fully Loaded skill is an extremely worthwhile investment for any player that plans to make extensive use of the GL40, as the skill's Basic rank will increase the weapon's maximum ammunition by , and Acing the skill will significantly increase the chance of receiving replacement grenades from ammo pickups. Builds The only alternative build for the GL40 is high concealment. (26) * Pirate Barrel ( ) * Sawed-Off Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Stock Trivia * It is based off the M79 grenade launcher, just like the first iteration in PAYDAY: The Heist. * The Pirate Barrel removes the front flip-up sights. * It is similar to the Mosconi 12G in that it only has 2 mods, one of which shortens the barrel and the other saws off the stock. * It is the first weapon to have a built-in gadget, in this case a front flip-up sight. Achievements Gallery File:2014-09-08_00001.jpg|An unmodded GL40 Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:Grenade Launcher